The present invention relates to a device and method for uprighting a capsized sailcraft, and more particularly to a device and method which permit a single sailor to upright a capsized sailcraft, where before at least two people were needed to upright readily the capsized craft. Additionally, the uprighting device and method can be adapted to attach to any size or type of sailcraft without altering its design features.
The capsizing of sailcraft has been occuring for as long as man has sailed. A lone sailor can experience great difficulty in uprighting a small craft, and the task of uprighting a larger craft, such as a 16 or 18 foot catamaran, becomes nearly impossible for a single sailor. Hence, the difficulty associated with a single sailor uprighting a large sailcraft has prevented many sailors from sailing a craft alone because of the fear of capsizing and attendant inability to upright the capsized craft. The long felt need for providing an inexpensive, easily operable and readily attachable apparatus, which permits a lone sailor to upright readily a capsized sailcraft, has never been filled, until the present invention.
Others have attempted the general idea of providing an apparatus for uprighting a capsized craft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,474 (Ulrich) provides a catamaran with floodable forecastles as well as buoyancy chambers. However, Ulrich requires a specially designed craft, and the concept of Ulrich clearly cannot be readily transferred to crafts which are already in existence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,621 (Berger) discloses another apparatus for uprighting an overturned sailing craft, but necessitates a specially designed sailing craft having pivotal floats to achieve the uprighting of the overturned craft. Hence, Berger also cannot be readily adapted to sailing crafts which are already in existence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,287 (Ferris) discloses a catamaran having swingable outrigger hulls, rudders and mast. Ferris is similar to Ulrich and Berger in that it relates to a specially designed craft, and the teachings of Ferris cannot be readily transferred to a sailcraft already in existence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,874 (Winch) teaches a trimaran having displaceable floats to improve the stability of the sailing craft and to aid in self-righting the craft. Again, Winch relates to a specially designed craft and its teachings are not readily transferrable to a sailing craft already in existence. U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,163 (Williams) relates to a pontoon craft having a laterally displaceabke deck. Outermost portions of the deck can be laterally displaced and sleeves filled therein, to provide a larger or smaller deck area depending upon an operator's intended use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,436 (Stoberl) discloses an outboard folding seat which permits an operator to trim a sailboat by using his body as a counterweight against a force created by the wind.
None of these cited references fulfill the need to provide an apparatus and method which are adaptable readily to any sailcraft already in existence and which permit a lone operator to upright a capsized craft.